


End Up Alone

by rvaleardis



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Beta, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Penelope always thought she was going to end up alone. She has been in love since she was a young girl with someone who will never love her back.Or so she thought.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	End Up Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an experienced writer. I just really like them together. I hope you like it!

Penelope always thought she was going to end up alone. She has been in love since she was a young girl with someone who does not love her back. She isn't his type, nor is she of any importance to him really. Just his little sister's best friend and nothing else.

Yes, Penelope thought she was destined to be alone. Anthony Bridgerton will never return her love. Unrequited love, the cruelest and hardest of all.

Fate, however, had other plans for Penelope.

It was the beginning of the London Season and the first ball was in full swing. This ball found Penelope lingering by the dance floor in a rather bright yellow dress, trying to think of how to escape when Colin walked up to her.

"Penelope, will you grant me a favor and dance with me before these mamas drive me to insanity?" 

Penelope laughed and took his hand. He whisked her away.

"Ambitious mamas are after you then?" Penelope asked with a smile.

"I keep finding them left and right. Though I say Anthony has it far worse than I do. He has been trying to be polite but he might blow any moment now."

Penelope took a deep breath in as soon as Colin mentioned his name. She looked over and saw he was trying to escape Cressida Cowper.

Anthony locked eyes with Penelope and immediately excused himself. He walked over to Colin and Penelope.

"Mind if I cut in?" Anthony asked.

Colin let Penelope go and said "Not at all, brother."

Anthony grabbed Penelope's hand and her waist. She prayed that he couldn't hear her heart, as it was beating so loudly and quickly she thought it was sure to jump out of her chest. She had never danced with Anthony before. She had danced plenty with Colin and Benedict but never Anthony. 

Before her brain had the opportunity to think, her mouth opened up and said "Miss Cowper seemed to be enjoying your conversation. Can't imagine what made you turn her away."

Anthony's lips turned up just a tad in an effort to conceal his smile.

"Yes well, Miss Cowper isn't my type exactly."

"And pray tell, what is your type, my lord?" There her mouth went again! Foregoing all thought and just rambling on.

Anthony let a smile escape this time and looked into her eyes before he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Why Miss Featherington, what a question."

Penelope was sure she was blushing intensely. 

Anthony stood upright and continued to dance as if nothing had happened. 

They parted when the song ended.

"Thank you for such a lovely dance, Miss Featherington. Do save me one more before the night is over." He sent a smile her way and went to his mother's side. 

Penelope took a moment to get a drink and go outside onto the terrace. She hoped the air might cool her down and calm her heart. She couldn't believe what had just happened. 

Anthony had danced with her. Anthony. Danced with her. He wanted to dance again. She couldn't believe it. It had felt so good to be in his arms. 

Penelope took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Tried to remind herself that it was just a dance. That he didn't look at her that way. That he saw her only as a sister or as his sister's best friend.

Unbeknownst to her, Anthony had seen her walk outside and followed her. He had recently been thinking quite a bit about Miss Featherington. Had spoken about her more than usual. Enough that his family, especially his mother, had taken notice of his sudden interest. 

He was by the door to the terrace when he heard her say to herself, "Don't be a fool, Penelope. He will never be interested in you."

Penelope took one last deep breath and mentally prepared herself to go back inside. Once she turned around all thoughts stopped. There he was, merely a foot away, staring at her.

"And just who are you thinking about Miss Featherington?" Anthony said as he stepped closer to her.

Her brain decided to take a vacation it seemed. It had shut down and stopped processing any information. Her mouth on the other hand, was working just fine.

She felt a boost of confidence surge through her. "You." She said.

She stood a little straighter and looked into his eyes.

He took another step.

"Me? What makes you think I am not interested?"

"Are you?" Penelope asked. Her confidence was still present but less intense now. Her heart was beating wildly again.

Anthony liked this boldness on her. He had liked her before but he was half in love with her now.

"I am. Very much so. So much that my mother has already made comments about what a great wife you would make. I happen to agree wholeheartedly."

By now they were standing so close that they could feel each other's warmth.

Penelope didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to respond. She just stood there looking at him with her eyes wide and her mouth slowly parted. Trying to come up with a response. 

Anthony looked into her eyes and said "I wonder Miss Featherington, are you by any chance interested in me?"

"Yes.Very much so." She whispered. 

He looked at her lips and tried not to imagine what it would be like to kiss them.

'Why just imagine kissing her?' He thought.

He leaned down and kissed her. Kissed like he had never kissed anyone before. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

She felt a tingle work it's way through her body. Her lips seemed to know exactly what to do. This was heaven. It made her feel alive.

Anthony pulled away just a smidge, leaned his forehead against hers, and whispered "Will you marry me?"

Penelope smiled and said "Yes."

Two months later the couple was wed and moved into Bridgerton house. Anthony had never been happier and Penelope had been beaming with happiness ever since the moment on the terrace. 

Portia Featherington still couldn't believe her daughter with a Bridgerton. The Viscount, no less. When the announcement was made, she fainted and remained unconscious for at least 10 minutes. 

Penelope always thought she would end up alone. Fate had other plans.


End file.
